A Sister's Love
by FlamingToads
Summary: Suyin and Lin are fighting. What could possibly have the two fighting like this? This is a SuLin fic. That's right! Suyin slash Lin. Rated T now but possibly rated M if I decide to continue. Enjoy! :D
1. Jealousy

**Summary: Suyin and Lin are fighting. What could possibly have the two fighting like this? This is a SuLin fic. That's right! Suyin slash Lin. Rated T, possibly later rated M if I decide to continue. Enjoy! :D**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: So before you read this, know that it's before Suyin leaves, so she's around 15 or 16 and that means Lin is between 21 and 22 years old. Just a little heads up. I hope you either really enjoy this or that you hate me with the intensity of a thousand suns. **

**A Sister's Love **

**Jealousy**

Lin walked in, seeing her sister lounging about on the sofa. She tried to ignore her. She honestly was in no mood to fight, and for awhile it seemed like all they did was fight now. Awhile back it use to be tolerable, but now it was just idiotic. Suyin would try to start something every chance she got. The other day she had even complained of how Lin chewed her food. Lin wasn't exactly sure why but she noticed it worsened when her and Tenzin were starting to get a bit more serious.

"Miss prim and proper, out past curfew." Lin sighed at her sister's words. She didn't have to explain herself. She could've walked away, gone into her bedroom, but her younger sister would just follow her. So what was the point?

"I was with Tenzin," she said coolly.

"Big shock there." Lin exhaled through her nostrils, closing here eyes for a moment to think. Toph was still at the station, so if they were going to fight no one was going to be there to split it up.

"What do you want me to say Su? Sorry I broke a rule? That's rich coming from you." Suyin always broke the rules. If anything she thought Su would laugh.

"What did you two do?" Su pushed herself off the sofa, sauntering over into her direction.

"We had dinner? Is that a crime?"

"What did you do after dinner?"

"We took a walk. Why do you care?"

"I don't care," she snapped.

"Then why are you asking me these questions?"

"There's no rule saying I can't ask my sister a question."

"Yes, because even if there was, you'd just break it!" Lin started up the stairs, Su right behind her, following her into her room.

"So did he walk you home? Kiss you goodnight?" she sneered.

"What is wrong with you? Are you upset that I'm happy and in a relationship?"

"Oh yeah, I can tell you love him very much," she said sarcastically. "You know it won't last."

"What do you want, Su?!" Lin yelled. There had to be a reason that Su was doing this. "Do you want Tenzin or something? Because if you do, you can have him! I'll be happy to give him up if it will shut you up and get you off of my back!" Su pressed her lips to a thin line. She didn't have a comeback.

"Is that it? You want Tenzin?" Lin tilted her head. She'd honestly be surprised if she found someone like Tenzin the least bit attractive.

"That's not it!" she hissed.

"Then what is it, Su? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say that you are jealous?"

"That's-" she was cut off.

"I never imagined you being interested in someone like Tenzin. Or is it because you want what I have?" She could tell her sister was trying to find words, trying to say something but Lin pressed on.

"I thought you liked tough guys, people that could beat other's to a pulp! Come on, Su! What's the problem? You don't want to argue with me?! Because that's what you've been doing for weeks! Do you want to fight? Because our mother isn't here to protect you this time, princess!"

"I'm jealous that Tenzin has you and I don't!" Her sister froze. Su bit her lip, looking down to the floor.

"What did you say?" Lin knew exactly what she said, but she couldn't believe it. She felt like she needed it repeated in order to comprehend what she said.

"Nothing…" Su turned trying to leave but Lin grabbed hold of her wrist, forcing her to turn around and look at her.

"Su?" Su eyes narrowed at her sister. Her cheeks flushed, her heart racing, feeling as if it was going to pop out of her chest. Lin leaned in closer. She couldn't just let her leave.

Suyin's eyes flashed up to meet hers. She didn't even hesitate before grabbing her face pulling her in close, her lips forcefully pressing against her sister's. But to both of their amazement, Lin didn't pull away. Instead she grabbed her sister's waist, her fingers digging into her clothes.

Su and Lin broke apart, their eyes burning into one another's, unable to say a word. They had crossed a line.

**A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this. I'm not really sure yet. But now I'm going to take a break… Flame me! Better yet, throw me into the fire. xD **

**B/N: They have crossed a major fucking line and I'm so damn excited.~**


	2. We Need To Talk

**A/N: When I posted the first chapter I thought that I'd get a lot of flames, which I don't mind because I honestly think it's hilarious! XD I definitely didn't expect encouraging reviews telling me to continue and ignore flames. It's really sweet of you and I'd like to thank you and I mean really thank you all for that. You guys are very kind and a lot of your reviews really made my day! So I really hope you enjoy the update!**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A Sister's Love**

**We Need To Talk**

Su looked out the window, looking over the streets as she waited for Lin to return home. It had been weeks since Su had confessed to Lin. She sat on the windowsill, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what Lin was doing. She was avoiding her. That's why she had been taking double shifts at the Police Station, that's why she avoided coming home at all some nights. A part of her wished she hadn't said a word to Lin. If she hadn't, Lin wouldn't be evading her every chance she got. She assumed that Lin didn't know what to think or what to feel, very much like herself. She knew well enough that loving her sister, someone that she had grown up with, someone who practically took care of her, was wrong. Having the feelings that she had for Lin wasn't at all normal and she knew that others just wouldn't understand.

Su moved from the windowsill and started to pace back and forth in her room. She had to talk to Lin… She couldn't stand being ignored anymore. She had been patient long enough. Suyin was ignored enough by her mother and she couldn't handle being ignored by Lin. The only one that ever seems to give Su the time of day was Lin. She was the only one that saw her when she thought she was invisible. She never had to act out for her sister to notice she was there. That's why Su was having such a difficult time now. She didn't want to push Lin, she honestly didn't but she was impatient and she was stubborn. Su drew back the curtains looking down at the streets, seeing a figure walk in the direction of her home.

Noticing her sister right away, she hurried out of her room to meet her at the door, hurrying down the stairs, skipping the last few steps. When Lin entered she had seen Su, immediately bringing her gaze to the floor to avoid looking her in the eye.

"Lin." Lin didn't answer, she simply walked past her.

"Lin, please. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Lin said quietly.

"We need to talk!" Su raised her voice following her sister.

"I have nothing to say to you," she repeated as she made her way to her room. Su followed her, just before Lin could enter her room; Su grabbed a hold of her sister's hand. Lin exhaled softly, pulling her hand away harshly before stepping into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Lin pressed her back against the door, slowing falling to the ground. She covered her face with her hands. She didn't know what to do. When Su kissed her it was as if her whole body lit up. She had never felt like that before. But stepping back and looking at it, it all felt wrong. She shouldn't have those sorts of feelings for her sister. The past few weeks she had been a wreck. She had tried so hard to avoid Su and everyone else for that matter. She was constantly fighting herself. She couldn't talk to anyone, so she kept herself busy so she didn't have to talk, so she didn't even have to think.

The whole ordeal had even caused her and Tenzin to drift apart. At first he had thought it was her job but soon he realized that she was purposely avoiding him. He had asked if something was wrong and of course being Lin, she became defensive, and after another few days of avoiding him, he had told her that it would probably be the best that they take a break. "You're turning into a bitter loner," he had said when she had cursed at him, telling him to mind his own business.

Lin closed her eyes, she was exhausted. She managed to get up off the floor, taking a deep breath as she discarded most of her uniform to the floor, before she fell onto her bed. She knew she couldn't avoid her sister forever. Not while living in the same house. At some point Su would was going to bring it up and she wouldn't back down. Lin closed her eyes, exhaling softly. She was afraid if she talked with Su; she'd let her guard down and give into her like she did before.

* * *

Lin woke up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the time. She thought she might as well get ready for work before Su woke up. She had a habit of sleeping in but she felt that she might as well be safe than sorry. She leaned forward rubbing the back of her neck, tossing the covers to the side. Lin stretched her arms over her head as she dressed. She sat down on her bed, here head tilting slightly as she heard footsteps. She should've known better. Su entered her room, without a word or knock.

"Get out." Lin said forcefully, not even looking in her direction.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" said Su.

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because I don't want to just drop it!"

Why?!

"Because I want this and I know you want this too!"

"This!" she motioned to her sister and then to her, "This can't happen!"

"But-"

"Do you really think this relationship can last? Do you actually believe for one second that we could be together? Because we can't!" Lin lifted herself from her bed.

"We can."

"Well I'm not interested." Lin locked eyes with her sister for just a moment before turning her back on her.

"Not interested?!" she snapped. "If you weren't interested then you wouldn't have kissed me back!" Lin rolled her head, not knowing what to say. Su rushed into as she turned, clashing her lips with Lin's. At first Lin had pushed her away breaking the kiss but Su stepped closer, her hands tangling into her hair kissing her hard on the lips. Lin grabbed hold of her waist. Stepping forward and pushing her younger sister to the wall. Lin took hold of her hands and forced them against the wall. She pulled away, their lips now apart. Su's eyes started to fill with tears as she glared at her older sister.

"What do you want from me, Su?"

"I want you. I just want you…" Lin furrowed her brow. No one wanted Lin just for herself. They just wanted something from her. She pressed her lips into a thin line, holding back the tears.

"Su…" Lin said softly before locking her jaw.

Lin had no one, no one to confide in, and no one that understood her the way that Su did. She looked at Su not understanding why she wanted her of all people. But in that moment she didn't care. She didn't care what was right or what was wrong. She was tired, tired of thinking about everything that could go wrong. For once in her life she did something, not caring about the consequences of her actions. She pressed her lips against Su's. Her sister wasn't at all hesitant, wrapping her arms around Lin's neck, deepening the kiss. They both parted leaving a wide smile on Su's face.

"If someone finds out…" Lin started.

"I won't tell if you don't." Su said as she kissed Lin again.

**A/N: Sorry the update took longer than I expected! There are a lot of ways this fic could go. I started out with a solid idea but then I changed my mind because damn! I didn't know what would be the better choice. xD I hope I chose correctly. I mean the good thing is I can always write more SuLin!**


End file.
